Contrast
by soxx
Summary: Starring a wasted Lilly and a guilty Miley. Oneshot, M, Liley.


Yeah. I just need to get some things off my chest. **This is rated M** because **it's all trashy smut**. You've been warned. I don't own Hannah Montana.

-

Miley shoved Lilly onto the bed and pinned her by the shoulders. Lilly just giggled, high and drunken.

The giggling was cut short and Lilly slurred seriously, well, as seriously as she could, "I need you... so bad Miles..."

Miley knew her best friend was drunk. Wasted. She could smell the booze even before she swooped down and fused her lips to Lilly's.

She was still marveling at how soft they were, when the guilt finally began to trickle in. As well as Lilly's tongue.

But Miley needed her, too. It was beyond want. She always imagined the first time they'd really makeout, she would be exploring Lilly's mouth and basking in the bliss of how slick the inside of her cheek was, or how the muscley force of Lilly's tongue would feel so satisfying dancing tentatively against her own. It would be slow, sweet, and gradual.

Lilly moaned lightly while they mashed their lips together over and over and as they entwined their tongues together roughly, and the sound hit Miley low in the stomach and she almost pulled away because this couldn't be more wrong.

When she did pull her lips away, although she was only planning to relocate, she glanced up at Lilly. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising sharply and her lustrous golden hair was spilled out all over the pillow, gorgeous, and her lips were parted and she moaned again, this time in a form of protest, and as Miley connected with the girl's slender, moonlit bathed neck, she realized that she was seeing all of this crisp and clear, but for Lilly it was all a blur. But maybe, Miley thought, maybe that was for the best.

As Miley nibbled and lathered the tip of her tongue down Lilly's jugular, the thought was unfortunately melted away by the scorching desire overtaking her. Her center was throbbing, her stomach was twisting sweetly, her heart was fleeting madly, and the adrenaline pumping through her, bleeding more concentrated as Lilly kept making those guttural sounds, was quite similar to the type she felt as Hannah onstage.

That adrenaline rush was a huge slice of the reasons-why-being-Hannah-is-what-Miley-lives-for pie. Was it wrong to compare that type of adrenaline to this type?

Was it wrong to possibly, maybe love this type just a small tiny little bit more?

Miley traveled down to Lilly's collar bones, as her whole chest was exposed since she was only wearing a cami with two little thin straps Miley was aching to tear off, and kissed them hastily, lips pressing hard enough to leave bruises. Why was _she _acting like a savage drunk?

Lilly was the victim. Lilly was the prey. Lilly barely had any idea what was going on.

_But you do._

Miley let go of the guilty thoughts again and raced her hands up Lilly's thighs and onto her stomach. Lilly's skin was warm. She shuddered as Miley skimmed her nails over the hollow of her hip bones, and Miley found that horribly arousing so she just kept making circles, round and round and round and Lilly groaned out an, "Oh, _god_," and Miley traced her lips back up Lilly's neck and to her moist lips again and right back inside. Lilly's shuddering died down, to Miley's slight dismay, so she traveled up higher to find another pleasant surprise—Lilly's taut stomach. Miley almost choked on a moan of her own as her fingers explored the groves of her best friend's abs, and how _wrong _is this?

Miley continued up to Lilly's chest, and her fingertips skated across the skin where Lilly's diaphragm was below. She didn't mean to be so hesitant, but the girl was her best friend and she wasn't trying to truly take advantage of her. Was it even that bad that Miley felt a smidgeon relieved when Lilly lifted off the bed a bit and shoved Miley off for a moment to take her shirt off herself?

But the pace resumed, if not quickened, once Miley took one look at Lilly's nearly bare, tanned torso, now finally seeing the stomach with her eyes instead of her hands, and looked at the naked swell of skin that was the tops of her breasts.

And when Miley chanced a look up into Lilly's face, when Miley saw the girl's eyes her own body was screaming with arousal; it wasn't the way her irises transformed from their innocent aqua to a dark, powerful cornflower blue, but the way they were half-lidded and already gazing back at Miley with a lust that Miley had never seen and probably would never see on any boy.

Her tongue was wrestling Lilly's as her fingers traced the top half of Lilly's breasts. Should she stop? _Could _she stop? She flung her hands onto the clasp of Lilly's bra strap, perhaps faster than she was ready for, and she got her answer.

"Miley…" Lilly groaned as Miley trailed kisses farther and farther down her chest.

Miley was right above her nipple when Lilly started gasping for air, and when Miley was right on her nipple Lilly sucked in sharply and continued panting lightly. Miley trailed one hand down Lilly's curvy waist and brought the other one up to her other breast. She dragged her fingertips along the rounding of it, astounded at just how wonderful and perfect and gorgeous Lilly was when she was half naked and all panting and whimpering in pleasure. Astounded at how she, herself, was so turned on by Lilly in this state, that she was soaked through the seat of her jeans.

Lilly had immediately arched up into Miley once she wrapped her lips around Lilly's nipple, but she kept pushing up firmer and firmer as Miley swatted her tongue this way and that, whichever Lilly responded best to.

Miley had her leg positioned between Lilly's, but it had been lying flat as she was. She bent her leg and dragged it up into Lilly's center, and was shocked at how hot it was and, as she pressed further, how damp.

Lilly cried out a louder breathy moan. "….Miley," she spoke between shallow breaths, "I _need _you."

Miley would give Lilly anything when she asked for it in a voice like that.

Miley's lips curled into a smile around Lilly's other nipple where her hand had first been. She pressed her knee into Lilly's heat again. "Oh, _shit,_" Lilly breathed.

Miley was beyond guilt. She was beyond any rational thinking at all, obviously. Her hand left Lilly's tit and the hollow of her hip where the other had snuck to and she undid the button of Lilly's jeans.

Miley finally opened her eyes again, and met Lilly's eyes, which were still lusty and, she saw with a slice of fresh guilt tearing through her aroused haze, glassy and not exactly _there_. This time she saw the hot pink tint to Lilly's cheeks, which was one of the first attributes ever inscribed on the things-Miley-loves-about-Lilly list, and her eyes skimmed down Lilly's slim, elongate arms which were also apart of that list, and she had a small urge to be romantic and lightly skim her fingers down them and make Lilly break out in goose bumps but the urge was banished. Would she even break out in goose bumps?

She tugged down Lilly's jeans hastily to reveal a cute pair of tight, yellow cotton PINK boy shorts and then further to reveal a skinny, tan thigh, and Lilly then began to assist in the discarding and Miley lifted herself back up to Lilly's chest. None of Miley's clothes were off.

Then came Lilly's damp underwear, tossed to the floor somewhere, and Miley trailed her hand down to the highest insides of Lilly's thighs, brushing against scarce hair there. Lilly whimpered, soft and needy right in her ear.

Miley ran one finger down Lilly's soaked, slippery length and she moaned in a higher, breathier pitch than before. Miley moaned at this, growled in Lilly's ear. Lilly arched into Miley with even more force.

Miley reached her entrance and thrust one finger in, then paused. Lilly bucked her hips into Miley, and she continued, began a steady rhythm. Four times, five, six, seven, eightnineten, as she picked up the pace, eleven times she'd beat into her best friend. But with the way Lilly cried such feather light "oh's" and then would moan such hearty "unh's," Miley couldn't stop even if the room was on fire.

Which, it felt like it was anyway.

Miley went quicker with her finger, and decided to add another as she began to go faster and faster, like a roller coaster, so cliché, Lilly's reactions like a roller coaster too.

Lilly began bucking her hips eventually, but Miley wasn't done yet. She positioned the palm of her hand on Lilly's clit and grinded it along over and over, and began pumping her fingers inside of her slower, but harder and deeper. She really, really wanted this to last.

Lilly's breaths were more ragged and racy as Miley ground her palm with more and more pressure onto Lilly's clit against the inside of her pelvis, and then picked up the pace with her fingers again and Lilly was then writhing below her, bucking her hips and moaning over and over, and with an "OH, _Miley_," her insides strangled Miley's two fingers and her entire body was so tense as she was arched up so high and pressing herself up into Miley so hard and shuddering, and then she collapsed the few inches back down onto the mattress and her breathing was growing steady again.

Miley swiped her fingers on the sheets to clean them off. In her fantasies she would have licked them clean and Lilly would watch and find it ridiculously sexy. The next morning she would be lying beside a sleeping Miley and be looking over her, and as her eyes reached her fingers she'd remember how the first time Miley ever made her come she licked all of Lilly's wetness off her fingers and she'd think _god _last night was beyond heavenly amazing.

But this wasn't a fantasy. And as Lilly's light trembling turned into steady breathing, and as Miley watched the half-lidded, lusty blue eyes disappear behind their shields of skin, she remembered how to Lilly this had all been a blur, nonetheless a very pleasant blur.

But to Miley, it was crystal clear. The glossy sheen of dried sweat coating Lilly's forehead was very real, and the way her naked body felt beneath Miley's fingertips as she pulled her clothes back over her, despite how tired she was, was such a tangible memory, and before Miley rested her tired right arm over Lilly's waist she saw with very sharp eyes the pretty profile of Lilly's lips and nose and chin.

To Lilly, this had all been a blur, but to Miley, it was crystal clear. And that's how it would be in the morning.


End file.
